dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Erebus
Erebus (エレバス) is the God of Darkness and Son of his father Grim Reaper, one of the Infinite Omni-King. Erebus' power to harvest collective power of shadow since his father taught him about darkness and collective harvest. Erebus was actually the first born child of Grim Reaper before his brother Thanatos comes along. Erebus is the master of darkness knowing his power is way stronger than any Angel, but he have no rank against his father and uncles and auntie as well. Erebus is the God of Darkness. Erebus is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Apperenace and Personality: Erebus is one of the God of Darkness in the dark corridor of the Universe. His appearance is much like his father except his eyes are void black yet he wear a black robe like his father and wield a scythe as well. He is a master of dark manipulation and dark matter in whole universe while his father control all death from those who are dead. Erebus is make sure that no one can't outrank the power of darkness since he learn the horro per from his father story about the Ancient Chaos swallow him since he was a baby. Erebus is gutted and shock. Without death who will sentence those souls in abyess of despair but thanks to uncle who stop him for good. Yet after thousand of millions of years that he got a son name Shadow, yet his son join the Aybsssion Empire for betray his own legion of inherit that he mark him so that he will return for good. He fought in the Chaos War, yet he is trying to stop Darkness before corruption take place on them and witness Lucifer trial and send him banish for good. According to Grand Priest that his childern are no match against the power of darkness including the God of destruction when Loki said that Erebus is highly strong. All except one Divine and Nazareth are the one only who can outrank the power of darkness. Erebus learn the horror of Kistune yet his father was shock and angry at the same time. Yet he watch and refuse to allow Kistune to send his death, because the Grim Reaper and Kistune is very good friends, yet he watch his father vow to get revenge for killing Kitsune. But Erebus have no ally on those Harmony God, yet he despire on them, except one Kitsune who is a good friend to Grim Reaper. Erebus is truly a God of Darkness and Master of Dark Matter and son of Grim Reaper and father of his child. Powers and Abilities As the Son of the Grim Reaper, Erebus is one of the most powerful beings in the 13 Multiverses and is stated to have power comparable to that of the Harmony Gods. Erebus is stated to be slightly higher than that of the Grand Priest himself and is said by Horus that Erebus has the potential to become an Omni-King candidate. Erebus while using his true power is said to be comparable to that of the Omni-Kings. His power level is about 190,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Erebus is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. Absolute Speed: Erebus can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Erebus can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Erebus is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Erebus. '''Erasure Immunity: Erebus cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku. Ultimate Indestructibility: Erebus has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him nearly indestructible. However he still can be defeated by Goku. Nigh-Omnipotence: '''Erebus wields almost supreme power, but he has some form of limitation/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. '''Darkness Manipulation: As the God of Darkness, Erebus can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Portal Creation - The ability to create portals to warp from another realm to a different realm. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Erebus can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Erebus is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Erebu's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Erebus's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Death Cannon '''- Erebus holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it (in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave). Then, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Erebus creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Erebus. Erebus raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Transformations True Ultra Instinct Erebus achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Erebus became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Erebus gains a complex black and silver aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 950,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Power Erebus achieved this form, after utilizing his true power. Erebus's appearance is still the same as his base form, but has gained a fiery aura and is now surrounded by a blue sparkling aura, similar to that of the True Ultra Instinct form. Erebu's power has infinitely increased to the point that he is comparable to that of an Omni-King. This is Erebus at his maximum power. His power level in this form is about 800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Erebus and Grim Reaper - Erebus shares a very close relationship with his father - The Grim Reaper. Erebus shows a great amount of respect and admiration towards him and is extremely loyal towards his father. Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Acrosians